It hurts
by Lorxene
Summary: After an incident in the world of Magicland, England goes shell-shocked and slightly crazy. BASED OFF OF MY RP. Usuk Implied.


_**This happened in my RP on a site called Tinierme. Someone in my group suggested we write a part from our Character's perspective. So, this is mine. My Character is England. Since it's my Chat with/RP/Ask England thread. OK, YEAH, SO. Enjoy~? Kinda written fast, but...Yeah.**_

It hurts.

It hurts so much…I can't even see anymore…I think I hear shouting…Sounds like…FMB. And…France…? Bloody hell, I can't even process what's happening around me. Everything's going black. I can't…anymore…

It's dark. I think I'm dead…If only that were true. A nation can only wish for death. I must wait until the time comes that I come back to life…but it hurts…God, it hurts. I can't- Al…I want to see Alfred…He always says he's my hero…He'll save me…

I open my eyes and all I can do is scream at the top of my lungs. I try desperately to get away from the pain but it follows me. I can barely hear the people shouting and talking. All I want is Alfred… Al…

"Al…! Save me…!" I scream out, but something's being shoved in my mouth- is that a lollipop..? Oh, that's right…We're in Magicland…

I can't move anymore. At first I thought it was because my body shut down, but I was still fully conscious to the pain. All I could do was scream through the sugary treat. Al…I want Alfred with me so much…I need him to hold me and tell me it's alright…

There's a lot of noise going on…I think someone else is hear…A very loud someone… It must be Mai…I can barely acknowledge the person poking me. I think they're asking if I'm alright. Hah, of course I'm not alright you daft fool. I suppose where you come from people get stabbed by 100 swords often? Idiot.

But suddenly all the pain is gone…I huddle into a little ball and cry. Al…I want you here…I don't want to be here anymore…Please, Alfred. Save me.

"Don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things! I'm weak, I'm nothing, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ohgod. I think that's FMB talking to me…He's trying to comfort me, and hug me. All of a sudden, there's a lick- OH FUCK. OH GOD. It's…It's him…! The one…The one who killed me!

"Ahhhhhh!" More tears… " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore! Please!"

There's FMB again…He's wiping my tears…I think he's holding up a piece of paper, but I can't read it through my tears…I just keep apologizing..I'm sorry. It was so stupid of me to think that someone as weak as me could stand up to him…I deserved this.

FMB finally stopped shoving paper in my face…He's just shushing me now…God, why does he have to touch me? I flinch at his hug, but…It's warm…I don't want to move.

There's a lot of talking…I think Maihime and France are talking…They're punishing that stupid cur. Good. He fucking deserves it. 1000 swords isn't even enough! Atleast FMB is calming…I feel somewhat safe…So I stop crying. Still shaking, though. I can't help that.

I think France is cutting that mutt with swords…I wonder why he's so angry…It's not like he was the one who was bloody stabbed! Oh- FMB stopped petting my head…Well, his hug is nice nonetheless…

He shoves more paper in my face…I'm not sure what it says, but all I want is to go home…To be away from here…To see Alfred.

I think we're home now…I must have been transported…I'm not really looking at anything, just staring at the air. It's strangely calming, but it also seems to be the only thing I can do. I don't have the energy to talk or communicate.

Shit! One of them is coming at me! She's yelling! I-I don't like it! I try to back away, my face is probably showing the fear that I'm feeling. I think she's asking if- oh god, she's too close. I have to get away..! I try to move away from her and I just hug my knee's for comfort.

I can't- Oh god. Why're they touching me? I try to move away…B-But they keep following me! I won't…I won't let them…But all I can do is cry….I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore. I didn't mean to try and act tough, or stand against you. I'm sorry…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore, I didn't mean it, please, I'm sorry." I…I can't escape them! Even when I cover my head, they're still hovering over me! Al…Al protect me. They're all out to get me, I can't defend myself! You have to save me, Alfred!

I can't…They're touching all over me… I hold my head in my hands.

"N-Noo…D-Don't …touch…" Why wont they listen? I-I don't want them to hurt me! They keep touching me, I can't take it! I can feel them crushing me! All of them, they're trying to crush me! Please don't!

"Ahhhh….!"I Cant..I Can't get out of their crushing! I'm trying to move! "Get off, get off, get off, get off, I'm sorry, please get off, I'm sorry!"

Thank the queen…They got off. I can breathe now. I'll just…hug my knee's again. One of them brings something over to me…A cup..? I just stare at it. What does he want me to do with it? He says it's "tea" and that it tastes good. I hope it's not poisoned. I grab it hesitantly- my hands are shaking- AHHH!

God, it's so hot! It burns! I spilt it! I spilt the tea, I bet that's what he wanted! I'm trying to get it off me, It hurts! The same one who gave me the hot liquid weapon came back with a cold towel. He's wiping it on where I spilt it. He's touching me. …Th-The best thing to do is to not move! If I stand up to him, he might hurt me. I'll just stay completely still.

Ohgod-! That girl, she's…She's stabbing herself! Ohgodohgodohbollocks! I scramble to the corner of the room to try and get away from her. I hope she doesn't come after me with it…No..No, she keeps stabbing herself! I can't! God, I can't watch it! Alfred! Alfred, where the bloody hell are you? I need you, Al!

There's a plush stuffed in my face. I don't even care, I just need something. I hold onto that thing with my dear life, sobbing into it. I just noticed the girl next to me. She must have given me the plush…She must be nice. So I hold onto her. The plush between us. She's hugging me back. I think she's scared too. I don't want her to be…I didn't want her to see that.

"I-I'm sorry…You had to…see that" I try saying between sobs. She tells me that she's seen worse, and covers my eyes. She's talking to someone, but it isn't me. I hear crying…? The girl is walking away from me. She tells me to keep my eyes covered, and to not look. I do so, but I don't understand why. I'm still shaking. I still want Alfred. These people aren't who I want. It's not enough. I need Alfred to hold me, and tell me " It's alright, Iggy, I'm here." But he's not. Al isn't here…Al..Al….Al..Alfred, please, save me, comfort me…Hold me, Al, please. I need you. Alfred.

Why aren't you here, when I need you most? Alfred…


End file.
